


Unraveling by Touch

by oddsnends



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends
Summary: A tie in to Unraveling at the Seams. Can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/OFC, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Unraveling by Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unraveling at the Seams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243933) by [oddsnends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends). 



> A tie in to Unraveling at the Seams. Can be read as a stand alone.

Steam fogged the mirror, rolling out of the frosted glass doors to swirl around the room. Henry complained that Nell liked to shower with the water too hot, her shower barely compared to his lobster boil. Snickering to herself, she picked up her toothbrush applying the toothpaste, about to begin brushing when the shower stopped and the door opened.

“Buongiorno signore,” Nell twisted her face, trying to remember if she’d said that correctly. “Sorry, my Italian is terrible.”

“Mine isn’t much better,” Henry winked, both eyes blinking in the process. She was stunning, standing there in her dressing gown, toothbrush in hand. Her Italian questionable, but she tried and he admired that. “Ti amo, I do know that one is correct.”

“Ti amo anch'io.” Nell spoke around her toothbrush, giggling. “And the most important vino, per favore.”

“Of course that one is certainly the most important,” Henry laughed, securing the towel around his waist. Running his hands through his damp curls, draining the access water onto the shower floor. He looked every bit the part of a Greek demigod that he was gearing up to play. In a few months they would be off to Montreal, several weeks of shooting for Henry, while Nell toiled away at costume prepping.

“Which is why I called down and asked them to send up a bottle.” Beaming like a Cheshire cat, Nell watched Henry through the mirror.

“Goodness, a whole bottle? It’s not even 10am. They’re going to think we’re some sort of weird international alcoholics.” Barking a laugh, Henry tightened his grip on the towel, stepping from the shower.

“When in Rome.” Nell shrugged dropping her toothbrush onto the vanity.

“My darling, I am not sure even the Romans drink wine this early.” He paused, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. “Besides, are you allowed to drink? It seems to me that when on an antibiotic, you should not be drinking.” Henry wasn’t a doctor, although he was certain drinking while on medication for a sinus infection was not recommended.

“Well, they do now and I looked it up online, I finished it three days ago. It’s fine to have alcohol.” Nell smirked smacking his towel clad ass, turning and heading into the bedroom. Bottle of wine in hand, she shrugged it off. “We’re only here four days. Why not indulge a little?”

“Are you forgetting that we have lunch reservations? How are we going to get there, if we’re already drunk?”

“We can get there,”

“Spoken like a true Brit.”

“Ah, only honourary, remember.” Nell wrinkled her nose. Yesterday right before they left, she’d received word that she was now an official British Resident.

Henry watched in amusement as she uncorked the bottle, barely allowing it to breathe before taking a drink. Sighing in contentment, Nell licked her lips. Holding the bottle out to him, she raised her brows as if to challenge his thoughts.

“One drink, my love. Then we can leave it for this evening.”

“One drink, right. Yeah, sure.” Henry rolled his eyes taking the bottle from her.

They were on vacation, a short trip, to relax. Have some fun.

A late Christmas present to themselves, Henry had found a sale on flights and hotels. Nell had always wanted to visit Italy, even if it was only a short trip. They had been working too hard and needed a nice little get away. Ignore the world and hide for a few days. Rome was the perfect place to hide away and recharge.

“I love you,” Nell smiled extending on her tiptoes to kiss him. “I’m glad we got to do this.”

“Me, too.” Henry wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kissing her again, he tightened his grip around her frame. Holding her a close as he could get her. Hands on his chest, Nell didn’t bother to push him away, some how she managed to drag him closer. Her fingers running through the soft tufts of hair on his chest and abdomen. She had nearly cried when he told her that he’d have to wax for the upcoming role. What kind of cruel person would do such a thing to such a gorgeous being?

Ugh. Smoothness, despite it making his already amazingly defined body look more defined, was overrated. A fantasy that lingered in the minds of those who clearly did not want a man, but some sort of Ken doll. Nell had given him this speech at least three times.

Tugging the tie of her dressing gown, not breaking a moment of the kiss, Henry pushed it free from her shoulders. The soft cotton falling to the floor behind her, Nell’s skin prickled unexpectedly being exposed to the air. Outside was chilly, January in Rome was still beautiful, inside the heat kept them comfortable. Yet the sudden rush of being naked left Nell shivering like she was stood outside on the balcony.

Eagerly Henry rubbed his hands against her arms, in an attempt to warm her up. His touch was helping ease the chill, all while sending a new sensation of anticipation through her. His hand followed the curve of her hip, he loved the way her skin felt under his finger tips. Soft and warm. Shivering Nell bit her bottom lip, her hands clasping tighter around the top of Henry’s towel. A gentle tug and all that stood between them was on the floor piled around their feet.

“Henry,” Her voice was nearly lost in a gasp.

“What do you want? Hmm?” His hands exploring inch by inch.

“Oh god, can-can you. Oof!” Nell groaned, bending her torso forward across the end of the bed. Holding herself up with her elbows, her body perfectly stretched out knees hitting the mattress that she rested on. Behind her, Henry had a perfect view of her ass. The way she arched her back, turning to glance back at him drove him crazy. Pushing her hips into his, Nell shuddered, her knees weakening and her body quivering from inside out.

She was gorgeous spread out, breasts bouncing under her, nipples grazing the pile of sheets at the end of the unmade bed. The blankets kicked in every direction from their indiscretions of the night before, and the night before that. Whimpering, Nell gasped feeling his hands digging into her sides, fingers planted on the tops of her hips bringing her back to meet every thrust.

“God you’re gorgeous.” Henry grunted, snapping his hips forward sinking further into her. Primal and animalistic in each movement, having her bent over giving into every moment and motion, was nearly enough to make him come undone. “Fuck look at you,” he praised, sliding his hand up her back, gently squeezing her shoulder. “Jesus, Janelle. Look. at. you.”

He was deep enough to feel the most intimate parts of her body against him. No longer could he control what was going to happen, giving her a quick smack with his hips, he groaned with a small shout of bliss. Bracing herself, Nell’s eyes fluttered with the rippling effect that coursed from his body to hers. Sending her into a frenzied state. Ears buzzing and heart racing, she let a choked sob fill the room.

“I need another shower,” He panted, leaning down to rest against her back. Laid out on the bed, Nell chuckled half dazed with desire.

“I’m definitely going to need one, after that.” She sighed, wiggling her backside against him. Teasing him, while he remained inside. She enjoyed it much more when he decided to stay in. “We could always cancel lunch.”

“Order room service? Stay in our robes all afternoon?” Henry chuckled, kissing her shoulder, trailing along her spine. A small nip here and there.

“Sounds lovely, let’s do it.” Encouraged Nell. Her hips pushed as far back into his as she could get. “We could have lunch here, then maybe do some more of that.”

“Do we really want to cancel though? How often do we get to have lunch in Rome?” Henry frowned against her back. Trying to think of the most unsexy thoughts, to keep her advances from working on him.

“How often do we get to spend all day in bed, together?” Nell countered, mewling in disappointment when he stopped kissing her back, sliding out of her and standing to stretch.

She loved how toned and taught he’d become, although she had loved him just as much when he was slightly less toned. In fact, she had seemed to enjoy him even more when he was a little looser around the middle. Oh hell, he was perfect no matter what.

“We will have many more days to spend in bed, together.” Henry kissed her cheek. “Come on, let’s get cleaned up and ready. Our reservation is for 12:30.”

“Fine, fine. You win,” She shrugged gently standing upright, stretching out her back taking a second to notice the slight wetness against her leg. “Lunch reservations in Rome, it is.” following Henry to the bathroom, she giggled at the sight of him waiting by the shower. “God, we’re seeing more of this shower than anything else in the city.”

“It has the best view, in the city.” Henry teased, holding the door for her to step in first.


End file.
